


My Inarizaki

by midnight102



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inarizaki, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Short One Shot, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight102/pseuds/midnight102
Summary: The reader (as Y/N) fears her/his own feeling.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	My Inarizaki

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How have you all been?  
> So, this is my first work using first POV. My friend (kenmachan - wink wink-) wished there'd be more works of kita with reader. So, I volunteered myself ~  
> It was very challenging and frustrating. I do not know if I did good.  
> I tried to picture three characters from inarizaki well, despite I have not seen them often in the anime (I only watch the anime). I hope I did not ruin their image. 
> 
> Please give comment if you do not like this one shot or probably like this? (hopefully) 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave ;)

The refreshing breeze of blooming season blows about the countless floating pink petals in the scenery. It is utterly breathtaking; however, many appreciate less of the occurrence, for it has become a familiarity. 

_Kirei_ , I thought in fascination. 

The sun is still peeking in the horizon, yet I am already mopping court floor in the gym. I knew it was too early. No one attends other than me. If someone saw me, he would have considered me as the most diligent manager in the whole country. But I unconsciously need the time alone. My little brother will not stop bothering me with his questions for his homework. Study time will absolutely not spare me a time to breathe. Lastly, practice time in the volleyball club is quite hectic, since the Inter high is only around the corner; and I have to fulfil my role. Moreover...

A deep sigh suddenly comes out my lips. There is just a distraction lately. It is quite persistent in bothering my mind until I need to find an escape. I halt my activity and squats down by the entrance of the opened gym’s door. One mesmerising petal catches my interest as it floats down to the ground. My hand reaches out for it and takes it for my personal further inspection. 

_Kirei_ , I thought again. 

“Y/N _–san_ ,” 

The voice startles me greatly until I scream and stumbles backwards by reflect. My hands cover my mouth in realisation, which makes the petal fall out my grip. I adjust my sight on the person who almost made my heart stop and parts my lips in awe. The face that is expressionless; the neat appearance of the maroon jersey he wears before the morning practice begins; it all appears on my sight at once. I do not even have time to think. 

“K-Kita—“ 

My hand flies to cover my mouth as I suddenly cough into it. Before he could ever respond, I bow deeply and excuse myself to the restroom. I jog outside with the mop, leaving him in confusion, probably. I realise eventually that I might have run too far and slows down my speed to stop in front of the locker room of volleyball club. I wait until I catch up with my breath and slowly uncover my mouth.I stare at my fist in suspicion for several seconds and expose my palm to reveal three pink petals inside. 

_Oh, no._

It happened again. I stare at the petals swaying lightly on my palm in melancholy. At first, I thought it might be because I got startled a few times until I did not notice several petals floating down to the ground near my feet. But I was awfully wrong and in denial afterwards, because I did not want to admit it. In the end, I become a coward and run away any occasion that brings him in the picture. 

Breeze blows by to bring the petals away. I watch it flying away until I did not notice the presence of certain twins. 

“Y/N- _senpai_! Good morning!” greets a light voice of a certain setter of the team, which is followed by a mumble of lower voice of the twin. I would truly get a heart attack soon as I comically slump down to the ground. I cannot feel my legs at these constant surprises. 

“I’m going to die,” thinks me out loud. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, I did not join any club activity today by saying the homeroom teacher demanded my assistance after school as my excuse. I asked the new manager from the freshman year to handle everything, whilst I am running away by this. It is not entirely an escape, because the teacher really asked for my help. The lie is that It does not take hours to take a note for tomorrow’s class, because the middle-aged man would be absent to attend something for the school. I return to my deserted class to get my bag and go straight home. It would be dangerous to remain in school. I would have probably followed my instinct and rushed to the gym. I slide opened the door of the class and gets exposed by the deserted space filled with a thick orange colour from the sunset. I approach my table near the window and gather my things into my bag until something makes me halt my hands. My brows furrow in suspicion, because the small bag on my chair is not mine. My hand reaches out for a note attached on it, and I widen my eyes. There is aching sensation occurring within my chest, like a thousand needles poking at my heart. This is the horrible twist. 

_Pour some of this pure honey in your tea. That will help the cough_

_ \- Kita Shinsuke _

_ _ He did not need to do this. I crumple the note and place it on my chest. It is quite difficult to breathe if he continues to be so oblivious. I can say it is not oblivious; perhaps that is not the case. He is very observant and even recognises the personalities of his teammates. His academic is excellent enough to make him have a high knowledge of several things. Despite his stoic face for most of the times, his eyes are actually seeing everything. I sometimes do not know what he thinks, but I am desperate to know. But then again, I fear that if I permit my feeling to soar.

I quickly grab my things, along with the bag, and runs outside towards the gym. It matters not. It does not matter if it is scary. I can still be by his side. I pant at the entrance and must grip on the door handle to prop my figure up.

“Y/N _-san_ , are you feeling okay already?” asks a familiar voice that I have grown a fond of.

“Yes! Thank you for the honey, Kita-san.” appreciates me so genuinely and offers my most thankful smile. I just realised that I do not want to spend my time in fear. The future might bring plenty of things that I do not know, but I do not want to live in regret later. I want to see. I want to see him play in the national. He has been working hard, although discreetly comparing to the others. I want to cheer for him. I want to help him to organise this club. I want..

“ _Yokatta,”_ says the captain as a soft smile fills his face. I widen my eyes in awe. This is the first time I see a beauty, far more mesmerising that the petals floating about in the background. It is worth to fight for. 


End file.
